


Warm and Fuzzy

by 2scoopsrice



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Art, Artists, Cell Phones, Chefs, Cooking, Dating, Dinner, Flowers, Gay, Human, Lizards, M/M, Meet-Cute, Night, Original Character(s), Outer Space, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sheep, Spiders, Sweaters, Tags Are Fun, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2scoopsrice/pseuds/2scoopsrice
Summary: A resident of the newly completed Solrona Habitat encounters an interesting person on the way to a hotel.(Originally written: fuck if I know - 1/23/20)
Relationships: Shep/Roan





	Warm and Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> The name Shep is kind of stupid (Yeah, it's sort of influenced by the SUF character) but I was too proud of the sheep joke to get rid of it.
> 
> Roan is like, 6'6"
> 
> this is boring as fuck but I thought it was kind of cute, especially for someone that knows nothing about cooking, art, or relationships.
> 
> might fuck around and do a different ending where they kiss in a movie theater I'll see

Shep stepped off the shuttle along with dozens of other people, taking in the sights and smells around them. Colossal neoglass walls dwarfed the relatively diminutive spaceport, rounding off into a dome, shimmering occasionally as small objects hit the outer wall. In front of him was a vast landscape, filled with grassy hills as well as great cityscapes that nearly scraped the top of the habitat. “Wow, there are more of these?” “I know what I said, but living planetside sounds like shit compared to this!” “You would think it would smell like something, but it doesn’t.” Awestruck tourists and new residents of the Solrona Habitat chattered amongst themselves as they spread out into different locations. 

After a quick check of all his luggage, tugging on his (semi irrelevant) wool sweater, Shep began to walk towards the rental car area. The Habitat was all artificial, sure, but it was still huge as hell. He decided to stay in a hotel for the night, the day and night cycle provided by the system’s own sun, and large blackout panels deployed at certain hours.

He arrived at the hotel, flicking his floppy ears as the habitat quickly transitioned to pitch black, one of the downsides provided by the artificial day and night cycle. He’d read online there was lots of activity around the area at night, and true enough there were many people of many different species walking, chatting and eating. A human caught his eye, though, for a few reasons. First: He was gigantic, especially compared to him, standing at a fun-sized 5’2. Second, and substantially less interesting, was his yellow eyes, an unusual trait for humans and one that he had never seen in person before. He was leaning against the wall of the hotel, observing the passersby with an idle face, as if waiting for something. Shep was curious, though it wasn’t interesting enough to override his exhaustion. 

Taking up as much space of the bed as possibly capable, Shep Woolworn opened his eyes, rectangular pupils moving around the room. After a swift breakfast, he began to check out. His family on Helrein was probably going to start sending him stuff soon, so he should probably head to his new apartment and start setting things up. He already had the keys, and his luggage was full of stuff he could use temporarily before he went out shopping for new furniture. His bags were heavy, and it took visible effort to carry them to his rental. “Hey, you need help?” Piling two more bags into the trunk, he turned around and instantly recognized it as the guy from last night.

“Hey, I recognize you. Weren’t you there last night?” He grinned. “Yeah, I saw you looking at me. I get a lot of attention. It’s cool.” He hefted two of the bags with ease and piled them on top of the others. “You looked like you were waiting for someone. Well, unless you like staring into the street.” The towering man glanced away and shut his mouth. “Yeah, didn’t happen.” Changing the subject, he began to smile again and looked at Shep. “Anyway, what’s your name? I was gonna ask you last night but, you know. Mine’s Roan. “Uh, Shep, for now.” 

Roan took a glance at his body and smirked. “What, someone miss an e?” He stifled laughter from his own joke. Shep rolled his eyes as he made a mental note of what must’ve been the millionth time somebody made that joke. “You from Helrein? Most Woolfolk come from there, right?” “Uh, yeah,” snapping back to focus. “Do you live here?” “Well, I was born planetside, but I moved up here a little while ago. The sun was getting to me a little bit… and the Bagheeri.” Well, that explains the yellow eyes. “They’re not too bad, you know. Bit creepy, maybe a bit suggestive, but a lot of them are pretty nice in their own threatening way.” “Well, the Tsalri are fine, at least. I had a pretty good friend for a while. Bit of a nut, stick up the ass, too, but always tolerated me at worst.” The conversation was dying down, packing completed with haste long ago. Shep wanted to know more about Roan, and Roan just thought Shep was a cutie and wanted to talk to him more. “Well, uh, you’re pretty cool… I’ll definitely be seeing you later.” they traded phone numbers as Roan walked off, brushing his hands through his hair. “Well, always nice to have friends.” 

“You know, I like to think I’m pretty good at cooking… if you wanna have dinner, then we could do that. I don’t know if you eat meat or not, but I can do whatever. “ Shep looked around his fairly sparse bedroom, consisting of a queen-sized bed, draped with a lovely quilt his mother had sent him. Two basic desks sat in the corners, yellow flowers brightening the walls in flower pots. a comfy rolly chair was below one of them, meant to support his body in his long sessions of artistic expression in the night on an expensive drawing tablet. Shep himself was pretty shit at cooking, and the few vegetarian restaurants that were palatable and cheap enough to afford were relatively far away. He smiled to himself and replied “Yeah, that sounds pretty cool. Not just dinner, though right?” “Uh, I guess… we could go out and do something. I don’t have games or anything.” “Sounds good, see you at like, six?” “Yeah, come whenever.” He ended the phone call, shut his eyes and grinned widely. Shivers went through his body, and he fell back into his soft bed. 

It was 5:00 currently, though you wouldn’t be able to tell by looking out the window. Shep decided to rock the iconic sweater, it was cold at night, plus it was kind of a look for him now. Though he had more clothes now, he decided to wear a white pair of jeans that he had brought with him originally. “He’s not too far away… I could probably make it before six if I walk, I think.” “Ugh… I might just take a zuber, though.” Sighing, willpower broke, metaphorical wallet lightening, he decided to call a ride. He estimated in his head it would take about 20 minutes for the ride to get here, and about 30 minutes to ride over, leaving him about… 5 minutes early. Not too early, right? He wasn’t one of those people that worried about being cool (though he was sure Roan was) but he didn’t want to be weird about it. 

Gathering his belongings and arriving at Roan’s door, he waited for a moment, checking the address Roan gave him on his phone. A minute later, Roan opened the door, looking relieved but slightly apologetic. “Shit, sorry, I was doing something and I didn’t hear the door.” “All good! Nice to see you again.” Roan relaxed and inhaled while giving a humble smile. “Yeah, you too.” Shep walked inside and put his stuff on the counter. “Shit, dude, when you said you were good at cooking I just thought you could make good pancakes or whatever.” Sprawled out before him was a full kitchen with every implement and appliance Roan could ever need. “I’m a chef!” Roan declared, beaming with pride. “I actually work for that fancy restaurant a few blocks down. I don’t do much vegetarian stuff, though, so that'll be pretty fun.” “Pays a lot, too!” “Yeah, I can tell…” Shep said with slight envy, looking around the large apartment. “I don’t really know what you like, so I was just gonna do like a stir-fry with some vegetables.” “Cool, sounds pretty good!”

Shep looked at Roan’s body. He noticed Roan was wearing a black, form-fitting (or maybe he was just ripped) long-sleeved t-shirt, with loose jeans stopping above the ankles. Tabled across from each other, they both had generous portion sizes. “Sorry, I made a lot. I’ll probably have leftovers for a while, though.” Taking a slice of carrot into his mouth, Shep attempted to initiate conversation. “So you said you were a chef, right? That makes sense, this is pretty damn good. What kind of stuff do you make?” “Well, uh, lots of steaks, though I do all the sides too. Beef, pork, chicken sometimes.” He tensed and hesitated a little bit. “Uh… and lamb.” Shep stared at him and grinned a little. “Don’t worry, it’s not weird. We’re not even related, remember? We just look the same.” He explained. Roan relaxed, worried he would somehow offend him. “Whatever made us look the same obviously fucked something up, though,” He mumbled. 

“Shit, I really love the ginger in this.” “Thanks! I thought the spice would help add complexity to it, since it’s basically just vegetables, you know.” “Anyway, what do you do? Where do you work?” “Well, I mean, I just moved here like, a week ago, so nothing yet, but I consider myself an artist. I can do other things, but selling commissions sounds like a pretty good idea.” Roan finished eating and began to clean his plate off in the sink. “Good luck with that, though it might not be enough to support you by itself.” “Yeah, like I said I can do other things, I had a few other jobs before I moved here, though then my parents were housing me too. We’ll see what happens, I guess.” “Yeah. Anyway, we still on for tonight?” “Sure, but I’m not really feeling hungry at all.” They began to grab their phones and keys as the two of them started discussing what to go do. Roan turned the lights off, leaving his apartment in the pitch black as he shut the door behind them.

“Wait, is this a date?”


End file.
